Not So Normal
by TurtlePower99
Summary: Brook only knows good people. She only does good things. She's only twelve years old. Yet, how did she come to be aquanted with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Rated T for violence (obviously, there has to be violence.) First fanfic. Please like and review. Please and Thanks with a mutant on Top


Brook's POV

My name is Brook . First off, I have the nickname Brooklyn because of my heavy Brooklyn accent.

I guess you could can me a stereotypical 'popular,' except, I'm not. I like to keep to myself. Sure, I get good grades, and I'm very pretty, if I do say so myself. I've been told I have a muscular build, and I'm strong, without a doubt in the world. I have a major temper issue. That's the main reason I'm a loner. I have two brothers, Princy and Terry, and three sisters, Violet, Samantha, anD Madison. In the same order that I just said their names, they are 18, 15, 8, 17, and 12, on account of, Madison's my twin sister. Our dad died when Violet was one, making his death worst for Princy and Samantha, 'cause they were already 10 and 11, and having knowing him their whole lives so far. I am kinda glad to say though, we're over it. Princy going to college next year, cause he skipped a grade. I'll miss him.

Okay, enough with that. So, 7th grade just started. I'm just sitting here in First hour, already wishing school was over. I already assigned myself in the far back of the classroom. Once I sit down, the light above my head stops working. Of course.

Sadly, you know that one, annoying, perky girl in all of your classes? Yeah, I have twin perky girls. And yeah, mine already cracked to code. They figured out that the loners, and the kids that want to be left alone, sit in the back. Since the light broke, and I didn't move, I made it obvious that I wanted to be left alone. And just that made these girls choose me as their first one sat down in the desk next to me. God,she's lucky nobody else is here yet. She started being her perky self instantly.

"Hi, I'm Miranda and this is my sister, Sadie."Sadie plopped down on the otherside of me with a big grin.

"We just moved here from L.A. Have you ever been to L.A.?" Sadie answered me before I could myself.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. You don't really look like an L.A. girl. Hey, what's your name?"

I responded with a sigh, "Please leave me alone."

Miranda replied, "You're not very nice. " But I guess she got the message because they both turned away and left me alone for the rest of the class period. But, I guess my luck couldn't last during 2nd hour: the treacherous gym class. Sadie found me first after we finished dressing out.

"Oh, good, we're in the same gym class together." She clapped quietly and giggled. I groaned.

"Please stop that, I'm just trying to be friendly." I looked over at Sadie's pleading face. I groaned again.

"Fine, but please stop being so, perky?"

"Oh, sorry, I get that way."

After a while, I started getting used to Sadie. We played soccer together in gym. She's actually really good. At the end of class, she said, "You know, you never actually told me your name."

I smiled. "I'm Brook."

I stayed after school with Sadie. After school, obviously, I headed home. It was already getting dark. I stopped at the store and went clothes shopping, then stopped at Goodwill and dropped them off, don't ask why, i dont really know either. My mother hates me walking home, but the bus never drives on my street; I have to walk two blocks anyway, and I get home quicker too. Today, I decided to take a few alley shortcuts. That's where things start to get real. Immediately, five ninjas jump down from the rooftops. Even though they are dead silent, I still sense them behind me. I turn and instantly drop into fighting stance. Then I sense more drop behind me. I back up sideways so I can se them all. I'm surrounded.

Two ninjas fly at me with such speed and skill, I immediately know that I will lose this fight. The two ninjas fly at me wielding long, sharp swords. I instinctively ducked and heard them crash into the brick wall behind me. I'm terrified as eight more ninjas fall from the roof tops, and when I look up, I see more staring down at me. When I look back at my immediate opponents, three of them are less than three feet away from my. I sidestep and kick one ninja into a dumpster and punch another back with strength I didn't even know I had. Then I remembered the third ninja just as it was closing in on me. I didn't have nearly as much time as I needed, but I managed to sidestep away, but not before his sword sliced my side. I screamed as if all hell had broken loose. I noticed my vision going blurry as I held my side, yet I still manage to stand and avoid three other ninjas. Then, about five ninjas came charging at me. I let my knees fail and I fell to the ground as the ninjas diced my arms and sides. I was barely awake, just waiting for more strikes as I sensed four more figures fall from the rooftops, but not another slash touched me. I strained to open my eyes. Among the blurriness, I saw four figures fighting the ninjas that had jumped me. 'What?' I strained to open my eyes wider, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I fought unconsciousness untill the fight was over, but ended up passing out as one of her saviors lifted her, hopefully taking her to safety.

* * *

Raph's POV

We were just doin' our nightly patrols. Even though I couldn't hear anything, I knew something. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, much quicker than normal. When I was running, I saw like thirty Foot Ninja staring down into the alley below, and then I heard a crash. I silently gestured to my brothers to come closer, and the saw the Foots too. We snuck up on them and man, did we whoop their butts. It was so unlike us, we were silent; didn't talk, didn't make any comments, not even Mikey. Then we peered down into the alley. We saw like fifteen Foot surrounding a girl, who looked about 12. Boy, she was fighting like a pro, but then she got charged and one of'm got her with his sword and she screamed so loud, I'm surprised the city didn't see what was the matter.. Donnie cringed and started to go and help her, but Leo held him back. "Wait." Then five ninjas ran up to her, and she just collapsed and got diced like an onion. That was the last straw. "I'm going." Leo tried to stop him, but he was too late. The other brothers jumped down an took down the rest of the foot. Then I remembered the girl. I scooped her up right as she passed out.

Leo said, "What're we gonna do with her? We can't take her to the lair."

Mikey disagreed. "Oh yes we can"

I said, "Leo, you don't stand a chance. We're taking her home." Leo sighed.

I carried her to the lair and straight to Donnie's medical table in his lab. I said "Hey Don, she gonna be okay?"

Can't tell yet. She's gonna need a lot of stitches though. Can you leave?" I just grunted but I ended up leaving.

After about an hour, Donnie exited his lab and said he was done. Mikey was busy playing video games, and Leo was meditating with Splinter. I got up to check on her. Donnie had just cut a large hole in her shirt and stitched up themain cuts, and the cuts on her arms were no more than scratches. I told Donnie I'd watch her until she wakes up, and he said okay. I sat down on a chair and picked up some comic books. I think I was in there for about 20 minutes before she woke up.

* * *

Brook's POV

I remembered leaving Goodwill with great satisfaction. I was walking home and I decided to take a shortcut, then ninjas jumped me. 'Wait, ninjas. I guess I was dreaming. ' Then there were these other ninjas, nice ninjas, that had supposedly saved her. Wait, then where was she now?

I bolted up out of my slumber. I looked around at my surroundings. Wait, this looks like a lab? Then I saw the thing, the, savior? He was reading a comic book. Then he looked up at me. "Oh, hey, you're awake. Let me go get the others." 'Others?' He left the room. I tried to gather my thoughts. That creature looked like a turtle. 'Oh, this must be his home!' I thought to myself. 'Wait, why does it stink?' 'Stupid, he doesn't look like a human, he's obviously in hiding. ' I stopped arguing with myself when the other, things, walked in. I propped myself up on my elbows. Why di my side hurt so much? The turtles, yeah, they were definitely turtles, had one main thing that told them apart. They wore masked of different colors. The one that was sitting in the room when she got up, his mask was red, and there was a purple masked turtle, and a blue masked turtle, who appeared to be holding back a very happy looking turtle with an orange mask. The blue masked turtle slugged the orange masked turtle and cleared his throat. "Ahem, hello, I'm Leo, the one in the orange mask is Mikey, Purple mask is Donnie, and this is Raph." Raph was the red masked turtle. You know when people wave by moving their hand in a rainbow-ish shape? Yeah, that's what I did. Raph was the first to ask, "Whats ya name, Doll Face?"

I was quick to respond, "Don't you dare call me that." Then I realized, Raph had a ridiculously heavy Brooklyn accent, mine was even heavier. "Brook."

Raph said, " Crap, Leo, she got attitude."

Mikey said, " Heh, Brook_lyn_, more like it."

Leo was surprised. "Wait, our appearance doesn't surprise you at all?"

Mikey said "I'm surprised she's not crying from that gash."

Then I said "First, Raph, yeah, I gots attitude, deal with it. Mikey, if you call me Brooklyn ever again, mark my words, you are going to wish you hadn't. Leo, no, I n

I'm surprised, I don't care about appearances, finally, Mikey, you are not good at getting on people's good side."

Mikey slunk away, feeling hurt. Brook was about to call out to him, but he appeared to be a happy turtle person thing, so she let him be. Donnie said, "Here Brook, try to go back to sleep, I'll wake you at breakfast."

"Thanks, Don"

* * *

Normal POV

_(two weeks later)_

Brook was feeling great. She could get up, walk, do pretty much everything she used to be able to do with just a small pain in her side. Although she had been underground this whole time, she doubted her family even noticed, with Princy

, Terry, an Samantha probably even throwing parties. Raph got Brook a punching bag, with her temper being just as bad as his. Leo started giving her ninjitsu lessons, and Mikey had become a good friend. One day, Brook decided to go up to the surface for a while during the boys' early morning lesson. She left a note on the table saying she was going to school today. She made her way to a manhole cover. It was about 7 am and surprisingly, Brook didn't smell like sewer. When she approached the school, she saw Sadie and Miranda, Miranda bothering some random person, but Sadie didn't look like her perky self. She was gazing into the fountain when Brook walked up. "Hi Sadie."

"MIRANDA! I'm not in the mood."

"Its not Miranda."

Miranda started turning around. "Sorry, I- BROOK! I WAS SO WORRIED! Sadie held Brook is a death grip hug. Not only did Sadie cut off her access to breathe, she was seriously hurting her side. "Sadie- can't- breathe. hurts ow.' Sadie released her death grip. "Sorry. Wait, how did that hurt?"

Brook lifted up her shirt, showing Sadie the stitches.

Sadie said, "Ouch. Is that where you've been?Getting all healed up?"

"Yeah."

Well its great to have you back. Come on, we'll make sure you don't have any missed assignments on your record."


End file.
